


Water Under the Bridge

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 筹划了蛮久的聚餐梗，结果在月亮的更新下直接变成了奇怪的东西，我人麻了.jpg内含极其极其大量的个人理解和个人经历投射，随心地写了想写的，写了我想的关于利普的一部分。角色属于月亮，ooc属于我。此处感谢克拉老师、九章老师、焰铭老师、靠老师忍受我的丢人刀子的实时轰炸，呜呜。尤其感谢九章老师给我的建议以及修改上的帮助。我真的是利普的妈粉，真的！！！
Kudos: 3





	Water Under the Bridge

餐厅里面装满了食物的香气、人、还有说话的声音。

菲利普坐在尤娜的对面，她正和萨尔瓦多的妻子谈论近来广告里经常出现的那台新款料理机，超市里近来打折的咖啡和茶，还有最近的剪报杂志，他的视线总不经意地落在她们张合的嘴唇上，在她们发出笑音的时候跟着抽动嘴角，然后越过尤娜停留在背后的彩电屏幕。正在播放的是两场节目的间隙里填充用的天气预报，被挡住脸的主持人说明日都市会有阴雨，房间里的其他人看起来更在意将要端上桌的那些菜肴。

“受强风影响，明天白天南部地区将会有小雨转暴雨，北部地区会有阵雨，预报显示……。”

高挑的女性撬开啤酒瓶盖，噗噜噜地往玻璃杯中满上，溢满的泡沫在杯沿处呈出略微浮动的弧度，上下界是无可挑剔的三七比例。尤娜的机械手卡住把手，低下头去呷了一口，菲利普好奇她是如何优雅地不让啤酒花沾上脸颊的，正打算别开目光的时候，对方问他要不要也来一杯。

他摇摇头、抬手扶住眼镜，又忍不住点点头，在尤娜抓过他的杯子倒酒的时候略微侧过脸去，注意到师傅并没有对他的座位发表意见，于是菲利普稍稍放松紧绷的双肩。

他的座位和萨尔瓦多之间空着一张椅子。或许他最初只是想坐在尤娜对面，或许只是和萨尔瓦多坐在一起会让他比现在更加局促，然而现在他感到些许的格格不入。菲利普下意识地用手摸了摸扎住餐刀餐叉和纸巾的纸带封条，在把胶口弄松之后快速地扫视过其他所有人面前放着的餐具。他的手掌被刀叉的冰冷刺了一下，菲利普隐秘地将那露出的金属部分重新包回餐巾，然后把松动的封条接头压在下面——这时没有人在碰他们的餐具。如果师傅让他往那边坐一坐的话，那他会那么做的，而且得带上被他拆开的这套刀叉，他暗自记下。但是萨尔瓦多什么都没有说。

被推来的酒杯撞到他的手指，溅出数滴，他下意识地把那凑近嘴唇抿去，脸颊在反应过来的瞬间开始发热，垂下目光，面前的这杯却让他怎么看都觉得不如尤娜面前放着的那一杯要美味，说不定颜色都没有那杯澄澈。入手的一瞬间，冲鼻的麦芽味道让菲利普紧了眉头，不过，在晚餐结束前，他肯定会把这一杯全部放进胃里。

萨尔瓦多的孩子近日里在忙，因而没有参加今天的聚餐，此时，所属黎明事务所的两位年轻收尾人和管理人夫妇正等待着晚餐。虽然师傅家里准备的饭菜和过去几次的聚餐并无太大区别，但他还是忍不住胡思乱想、即便他并不能准确说出他在思考什么，兴许是作为这里的新晋收尾人的紧张——以至于他在师母端上来汤的时候竟没有第一时间反应过来，迟疑之后才堪堪地用不知有没有人听见的致谢，然后抽开了那张他早就拆去了的封条，将勺子沉入汤内。

盛满了汤的碟子放置在面前，白色水雾和浓重的奶味往上升腾起来，触碰着菲利普的脸，凝结成水珠湿润了他的面颊、熏住他的眼睛。菲利普感到眼睛酸涩，镜腿磨蹭耳根的瘙痒此刻不知为何变得难耐起来，他探手到鬓角里去抓，意识到那里正渗出虚汗，忍不住就取下了眼镜搁置在一旁，在意识到自己正将镜片向下压在桌面上的时候再次把它翻转过来，又叠起镜腿，只说是被热气迷糊了视线。

他想去够放在桌中的胡椒，探到半途的手却和尤娜的碰在了一起。女性正忙着和旁人说话，没注意到菲利普这边的情况，感到触碰便抬眼来对他笑着点了点头示意他可以先用，可菲利普看不清她的表情，仓皇如触电般缩到桌子下面，待到对方把玻璃瓶朝他这里放了些才堪堪意识到。他捏着手往汤里面倒，然而目光早就飘到尤娜的身上去，待到注意回到盘子当中，那儿已然飘了一层黑色的屑，散发出呛人的气味，送进嘴里的时候甚至盖过了其他鲜美的饭菜香味。

菲利普抿着嘴唇，把勺子从汤里面提拉出来，重新放进餐巾里面。虽然正常流程应当是汤做第一道菜，不过这里并无这样那样的规矩。他等着做那个最后从篮子里拿走面包的人。至少，把蒜蓉面包浸进汤里面，让菲利普更能够不去在意那些不该存在的胡椒，或许他最开始就不应该往里面加胡椒，他转动手腕，把面包片上的那个尖角浸入奶油浓汤，挑起来切块的西兰花，然后放进嘴里。

他们在聊些什么？他听不清——他坐的这个位置和谁都不挨着，餐桌上不应当喧哗，菲利普听见的不过是絮絮的碎语，投去目光又看不清他们的口型，他本不想为了这种事情去观察，他对于那些话题不算非常有兴趣，却忍不住地想那里面会不会掺杂了对他的些许想法。他捏了捏手里的面包，咬了一口，后槽牙将它研碎。从气孔里面溢出的带着蒜香的油腻沾了他满手，盐粒和被烤到酥脆的外皮被咀嚼着咯吱作响，在寡淡的口腔里挥发出带着香料味道的咸苦，叫他嘴唇干涩。

用并不能说是完全喜欢的啤酒润喉，菲利普瞥见尤娜正往她的盘中添置略有些堆起的肉和其他食物，她总在食欲的方面格外直率，牵动起师傅充满笑意的注视。他挨个看着他们面前的盘，意识到只有自己没有喝汤，而他们都快要吃完。他为这种事情莫名地羞耻，若是有人问汤是否不合口味，菲利普大抵会直接捧起那片扁平的白瓷往嘴里倒去，即便那多半会弄得他满身都是。

会不会太冷？而在他表现出急切的兴趣的时候，他的师母问他。

菲利普呵出一口气，左手扶住碟子的侧面试探着——已经全然没有热度了，甚至和他的手掌相比，有些微凉——右手的勺子沉进汤里面搅动，掀破了凝固的表层的那层油脂，挖出来下面软烂的芦笋、蘑菇和胡萝卜。菲利普看着盛在勺中盖满了酸奶油的蔬菜，别开目光，回绝了她的好意。灰白色头发的中年女性脸上闪过一丝迷惑，没有多说什么，不过，没有戴着眼镜的菲利普得以回避那些表情，却还是忍不住抬手摸向鼻梁。这动作让他险些把汤扬到脸上，所幸手腕一摆，转而将勺子放进了口中。不热、相当凉，食材和土豆泥黏糊糊地粘在舌头表面，放了太多刺他鼻头的胡椒，还有一股奶制品冷却后的腥味，不好吃、确切来说，难吃到他想吐。

他不想要麻烦老人跨过一张餐桌，站起来去给他重新加热他本来就没有太多兴趣吃掉的汤；他也不想要浪费面前的食物，虽然他们都在说，不想吃可以不用勉强自己。

这还算不上勉强，菲利普从胸膛里发出一阵咕哝，他费了很大劲才把那些食物咽下去，没有经过咀嚼而直接要让它们顺着滚进胃袋，喉头鼓动着，快要把舌头直接吞掉，逼出来眼泪。他连忙垂下头，又多舀了几勺往嘴里送，想把那些味道冲掉，可那些气味反而在舌根处逐渐淤积起来，最终迫使菲利普呛出一阵咳嗽，嗓子酸疼起来，手里的金属餐具和白瓷碰撞发出足以打断对话的突兀响声——至少，他那一刻只能听见那一声。

在有任何人发出询问之前，他捧起啤酒杯狠狠灌下小半。菲利普喝的很急，酒液趁着他的呼吸呛进气管，喉咙里登时是要被扯开的火辣的酸疼，酒精刺激着脆弱的部分，像是小时候被泳池里的水末过头顶的窒息，分不清鼻腔里的味道到底是麦芽的香气还是消毒水的苦涩。他眨着眼睛，极力地想要憋回在眼角蓄积起来的一两颗水珠，用杯盘掩住下半张脸，快速地用袖口把泪滴拭去了。

但直到菲利普放下酒杯，也没有谁对他刚刚的那一串动作里的任何一节发出评论。

他勉强把那些东西塞进肚子，一直到汤剩下可以看见盘子底部的印花、不至于会扔掉太多的程度，不想要师傅知道他对那些被精心烹煮准备过的食物产生的厌恶心理。菲利普猜测尤娜一定在大快朵颐，而她看着他的脸，抬起手碰了碰嘴唇。他起初不懂对方的意思，但还是跟着抬起了手，触碰到的时候才意识到，奶油粘在他的唇角，很快就干了，变成成块的、像是未烧干的蜡一样的污渍。当菲利普急切地抹去的时候，尤娜好像压低声音笑了，他惶恐地把那以为是对他不甚成熟的讽刺，埋着头叉过牛肉放在自己的面前。

菲利普切割的动作下意识地用了很大的力气，以至于餐刀吱吱地从碟中剌过，连同酱汁也一起划开，再将刀具小心地搁置在不会掉落到桌上程度的边缘，以叉子刺入三分，不带多余动作地把那放进嘴里，又舔舐去了可能残留下来的酱汁，自以为这次处理得相当利落，虽然刻意地移开了视线但还忍不住用余光瞄向他在意的女性——尤娜自萨尔瓦多的妻子背后绕过去，正和他的师傅耳语着什么。他下意识地生出一股怪异感，甚至来不及想那感觉是哪里生来又是否合理，模糊的视野里两人的脸挨得很近，菲利普回过头，看到电视机中正放映着痴男怨女的故事。他过去对那些狗血的东西从不感兴趣。

他们……。

……不是那样的、不可能，为什么会那么想？

菲利普被自己的猜测吓坏了，肉块卡在食道里不上不下，两肋中间由内而外的钝痛令他肩膀缩紧，菲利普自问不是那种会以恶意揣测他人的人，这种龌龊的幻想让他不知所措，更不想这副模样这种想法被仰慕的人和师傅知晓，恨不得立刻起身离席。尤娜却见他脸色发白，权当菲利普吃的太急被哽住，为他取来白水的时候，菲利普连句像样的道谢都吐露不出，半晌才恢复了些许精神。

切开剩下的半块牛排则近要花光了他的所有力气，吃下的仿佛裹满干涸酱汁的橡胶，腹中早没了饥饿的感觉，内容物上下翻腾，酸、涩、腥、苦，像是有什么在他的内里腐烂着溶解，令他心神不宁。菲利普小声地道了谢，把刀叉胡乱地堆进盘子，再将黏糊的餐具投入水池，拧开龙头，庆幸着没有手忙脚乱到推倒座椅。水流打湿他的手腕，指尖和耳后都洗不去的发烫，菲利普弯腰拢起水往面颊上扑去，垂下头的瞬间却快要把吞下的东西全都倾覆出来。

他几乎可以算是把自己摔进了沙发。

菲利普蜷在沙发的靠背后，侧过脸，盯着铺盖上一个翘起的线头，企盼着柔软的海绵能够阻隔全部的视线。然后，一只手越过靠背搁在了他的后背上。尤娜没有说话，绕过来坐在他的身旁，让他的头能略微地枕在她的腿上，只一下就快令他化开。菲利普挣扎着想要撑起身体，可眼泪先一步开始顺着眼角溢出，掺杂着些微的不甘、些微的愧疚，然后，她的手抚了抚他的额发，轻轻从他的背后拍打到肩膀。

尤娜的手是金属的冰冷，力道顺着肩膀像是直接拍在他的胸口，碰到了他的心。菲利普想看着她的脸，他有那么多话想要说，却只能哆嗦着嘴唇往下掉眼泪，身体仿佛被注入酒精、石膏一般的沉重，脑袋里嗡嗡作响地闪过那些他曾说过做过想过的蠢事，只教他抬不起头来。

他什么都说不出来，什么都看不到，什么都听不见。菲利普哽咽着去摸尤娜的手，可能触碰的只有深邃的黑和从指缝里窜过去的风。

——远处传来看客无尽的嗤笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> Water Under the Bridge译为桥下的水，意思像桥下的水一样流走；不可改变的既成事实; 无法挽回的过去；覆水难收。


End file.
